1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical stapling apparatus, and more particularly, to surgical apparatus for performing sequential operations such as tissue clamping, staple forming and/or tissue cutting.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical stapling apparatus are known wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then fastened by means of fasteners. In some instruments a knife is provided to cut tissue which has been joined. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples. However, two part polymeric type fasteners are also known.
Instruments for this purpose can comprise two elongated fingers which are respectively used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the fingers carries a disposable cartridge housing wherein a plurality of staples are arranged in at least two lateral rows while the other finger comprises an anvil for curling the staple legs into a hook-like configuration upon their being driven against the anvil. The stapling operation is effected by a pusher which travels longitudinally along the cartridge carrying finger, with the pusher acting upon the staples to place rows of staples in body tissue. A knife may be optionally positioned in such a manner so as to operate sequentially immediately behind the pusher, and laterally positioned between the staple rows to longitudinally cut and/or open the stapled tissue between the rows of staples. Such instruments are disclosed in Bobrov et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,606) and Green (U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,675). These instruments comprise apparatus for simultaneously making a longitudinal incision and applying a row of staples on both sides of the incision.
A later development disclosed in Green (U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,591) applies a double row of staples on each side of the incision. This is accomplished by a cartridge assembly wherein a cam member moves within a guide path between two sets of staggered staple carrying grooves. Staple drive members located within the grooves each have two staple pusher plates, and sloping surfaces disposed within the guide path so as to be contacted by the longitudinally moving cam and be driven along the groove to effect ejection of two staples.
The cartridge assemblies typically come in a plurality of sizes, each varying in both length and number of staples contained therein. Depending on the procedure to be performed, the surgeon must select the appropriate cartridge assembly. No provision is currently available to adjust the firing means of the instrument itself so that a wide variety of staple driving sequences may be accomplished using a single staple cartridge assembly.
The instruments described above were all designed to be used in surgical procedures wherein surgeons have direct manual access to the operation site. However, in endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures surgery is performed through a small incision or through narrow cannulae inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin. In order to address the specific needs of endoscopic and/or laparoscopic surgical procedures, an endoscopic surgical stapling apparatus such as that shown in Green et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,715) has been developed. This apparatus is well suited for such procedures and incorporates a distal end having an anvil and staple cartridge assembly and a manually operated handle assembly interconnected by an endoscopic portion which permits the instrument to be inserted into a cannula and be remotely operated by the surgeon.
An object of the present invention is to provide a surgical apparatus that provides a full range of remotely actuated movements to the distal working members of the apparatus to facilitate interaction with and manipulation of tissue.
The surgical instrument in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention is a surgical stapling apparatus which is adapted for placing one or more longitudinal rows of staples. This apparatus may further include a knife for making an incision in body tissue between the rows of staples. The latter configuration may find particular use of adjoining two hollow organs or in removing an organ, such as the appendix, the gallbladder, etc.
In a preferred embodiment of the subject invention the endoscopic stapler comprises a frame portion, an elongated tubular body portion extending from the frame portion and adapted for receiving an articulating cartridge assembly. The articulating cartridge assembly includes a cartridge mounting portion removably maintained in a distal end portion of the tubular body portion and a cartridge housing portion which is pivotally connected to the cartridge mounting portion. A cable loop assembly is associated with the tubular body portion of the instrument for effectuating the articulation of the cartridge housing portion relative to the cartridge mounting portion of the cartridge assembly. The cable loop assembly includes a cable member, a pivot block member mounted for rotation in a distal end portion on the tubular body portion about an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis thereof, and a rotation control member operatively associated with the tubular body portion of the apparatus for manipulating the cable loop assembly. A cartridge element, which includes a plurality of surgical staples slidably mounted therein, and having a tissue engaging surface, is receivable within the cartridge housing portion of the cartridge assembly. An anvil member is also provided which has a staple forming surface formed thereon and which is mounted adjacent the cartridge housing portion of the cartridge assembly such that the anvil member is movable between an open position and a closed position wherein the staple forming surface is in close cooperative alignment with the tissue engaging surface of the cartridge element.
The apparatus further comprises means associated with the tubular body portion for moving the anvil member between the open and the closed positions, and means for ejecting the surgical staples from the cartridge element in such a manner so as to cause the staples to engage and form on the staple forming surface of the anvil member. The means for moving the anvil member comprises a linkage mechanism associated with the frame portion and extending into the tubular body portion to a cable mechanism. The cable mechanism includes a cable member mounted at a leading end thereof to the linkage mechanism and at a trailing end thereof to the cartridge housing portion of the cartridge assembly. The anvil member is operatively associated with the cable member intermediate the ends thereof. The means for ejecting the surgical fasteners comprises a plurality of pusher elements in abutment with the surgical fasteners, and at least one cam bar for actuating the pusher elements. The cam bar is mounted in an adapter which translates within the cartridge assembly. In one embodiment of the cartridge assembly, the cam bar is fixedly mounted in the adapter while in another embodiment the cam bar is freely movable within the adapter.
The articulating cartridge assembly of the subject invention is also provided with bearing means for guiding the translation of the cam bars as they traverse the cartridge assembly at such times when the cartridge housing portion of the cartridge assembly is articulated relative to the cartridge mounting portion thereof.
In another preferred embodiment of the surgical apparatus of the subject invention, the instrument includes a fastener applying assembly having a base portion and fastener applying means which include a staple cartridge housing and an anvil member. First means are provided for effectuating articulation of the fastener applying assembly between a first position generally in alignment with the longitudinal axis of the elongated body of the instrument and a second position angularly disposed with respect to the longitudinal axis of the elongated body. Second means are provided for effectuating rotation of the fastener applying assembly about the longitudinal axis defined by the elongated body relative to the frame portion. Third means are provided for effectuating independent rotation of the fastener applying means relative to the base portion of the fastener applying assembly to further increase the range of operability of the surgical apparatus of the subject invention.
The surgical apparatus of the subject invention may further comprise sealing means associated with the tubular body portion of the instrument for prohibiting the egress of insufflation gas therethrough during surgical procedures.
The surgical instrument may be constructed either as a reusable unit or as a single use, disposable unit or, alternatively may be formed with a reusable handle portion and replaceable body portions and/or staple carrying cartridges.
Further features of the invention, its nature, and various advantages will become more apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description of the invention.